What's your favorite color?
by Milkywee
Summary: Elizabeta didn't know that it'll take an essay and a coincidence to get know Gilbert and realize how long it has been since the last time she knew him HungaryxPrussia. Human names used. Rated T for some mild bad words and profanities


**A/N:** Hi, I'm just new here, and this is my first fanfic. Forgive my meagre skills and lack of thorough proof reading (but I assure you, I've checked my grammar and spelling. Just tell me if I missed some parts, pretty please). This is only a short story about my favorite straight Hetalia pairing, Hungary and Prussia 3.

Note: This is about fictional school life, and the countries are addressed here by their human names.

I do not own Hetalia and its characters. Hidekaz Himaruya does. The cover photo is not mine, just found in on google. Please give credits to the creator of the photo :)

What I only own here is probably my fictional teacher, Mr. Parks(just some random name I thought of :3), and the story.

follow-favorite-_**reviews**_please :)

I'd like to know if I should continue writing or if I'm just wasting my time.

* * *

"Okay class, please group yourselves into two."

As the class groaned and paired themselves unwillingly, Gilbert made his entrance into the room, inconspicuously sneaking in without attracting the teacher-in-charge.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, where have you been?" The Prussian froze on his way to his desk and turned his head towards his frowning English teacher. "It's been fifteen minutes since class started."

"I was—," before he could even reply to the older man, a female voice shot and interrupted their conversation.

"Mr. Parks, Lily's nose is bleeding, sir." A girl stood from her seat to aid her smaller friend who was pale as a sheet of paper and was pressing her handkerchief to her nose.

The class's noise and clatter died down as they watched the two girls draw closer to their teacher. The taller girl supported her little friend by keeping her steady and balanced.

Gilbert took the opportunity to saunter to his seat, but before that, in a split a second, his scarlet eyes flashed and met a familiar pair of green ones.

"Good lord! You look so white," Mr. Parks exclaimed after examining his frail student. "You have to go the nurse's office."

"I'll go with her," volunteered Elizabeta Héderváry, who was still clutching Lily by her arms.

"No," said the professor. "As class representative, you have to stay here in charge of the class, while I assist her to the nurse and call up her parents."

"Yes, sir." Eliza curtly nodded before giving Lily once last look of assurance and returning to her seat. Walking to her desk beside Lily's empty one, she briefly caught sight a pair of ruby eyes darting towards her direction as though she could feel them boring holes through her back.

"Oh, and Arthur, please distribute those papers on the desk to each working partners," said Mr. Parks, clutching the doorknob with one hand while securing Lily with the other. "These are questionnaires you may use as references to a five-paragraph essay about your partner. This will be due next meeting."

A series of groans and complains erupted once again from the students.

Like he could care less, Gilbert yawned as he rocked his chair backwards, with his hands on the back of his head. His Spanish friend, Antonio, tapped him from behind to whisper something. "Smooth move, amigo."

Gilbert chuckled as he handed Antonio a pack of chips he smuggled inside the classroom from a nearby vending machine, which was the main cause of his tardiness.

"And_ moi_?" murmured Francis, who sat beside Antonio.

Gilbert grinned while unnoticeably passing Francis a bar of chocolate that he leisurely took out from his jacket's inner pocket.

"Mr. Beilschmidt!" roared Mr. Parked, startling not only Gilbert but also the other students in the room. "What did I tell you about eating during classes?"

Inwardly cussing the teacher for not leaving the class in peace and not failing to reprimand him and whatsoever, Gilbert grunted on his chair while shooting nasty glares to the despicable and infuriating old man.

_Why can't the old fag just leave and go to the damn nurse's office? _He thought.

"That's detention for one week," said Mr. Parks.

"Shit." Gilbert gritted his teeth.

"I also expect you to finish the essay or else that would be another week of detention." Before finally closing the classroom door shut, Mr. Parks sternly fixed his eyes on him. "One last thing, you'll be partnered with miss Héderváry."

Gilbert clenched his fist tightly and remained stoic and unmoving, in fear of finding the same pair of green eyes which were now glowering at him ferociously, as though a flying frying pan will come out any minute and roughly land on his head.

* * *

"Listen, you damn Prussian," said Elizabeta, alias Liz or Eliza, with a threatening tone of authority. "I just want this damn essay done and get a decent score I deserve, and I'll be needing you to _cooperate _well _or else_,"

The paled haired boy remained indifferent and composed on his seat, with his arms outstretched to support the back of his inclined head, not at least paying heed to the bickering woman beside him nor to the freaking essay he needs to pass to the old fag.

"Hey you, are you even _listening_? Eliza hissed.

He casually glanced over to the brunette, only to meet two flaring shades of green. Shrugging nonchalantly, he stifled yawn and ignored her protests once again.

"Don't you dare yawn just like that in front of me, when there's a five-paged essay needed to be done and passed next Monday!" Eliza clenched her hands tightly and slammed them to the table in front of him.

"Geez, relax, crazy gorilla woman." Gilbert finally spoke out of pure irritation. Same as her, he certainly didn't ask for this predicament, nor did he even wanted to write an essay about her monster for a partner for the blasted old man in the first place. He sighed and finally decided to pay attention. "It's still Friday, and you have two more days to finish this."

"What do you mean by _you_? Shouldn't you at least be a bit concerned about your own grade?" Eliza crossed her arms to bore her scrutinising eyes directly towards him.

Gilbert shrugged once again, this time with a smirk forming on lips. "I'm too awesome to worry about grades."

Eliza snorted."I'm sure Mr. Parks would gladly give you a high grade for your 'awesome' excuse for not doing it, but I wouldn't want myself to be of the same place as you, would I?"

Gilbert didn't reply; instead, he took one of Eliza's papers and drowsily read its contents. With a casual shrug, he returned the paper after browsing through it. "I'm pretty sure I know you enough to write an essay about you,"

Eliza blinked at him for seconds, but restored her composure by making a fake grin. "Oh really now?

"You're just some scary Hungarian she-monster who kills people with her abominable frying pan of doom and finds entertainment upon the sight of two men or homosexuals intimately getting together, which you sometimes make a hobby of capturing these moments with your cam-cording devices, and as far as I remember, you used to believe you were a man who was born to grow his dick in the near future, where in fact it never happens to real men," Gilbert monotonously babbled, trying to keep a straight face and any signs of laughter bulging out any moment. "Tell me, what else did I miss?"

_Whack_

_"Ouch_! That hurts!" cried the Prussian who was tending his injured head after the impact of the angry woman's fist. The Hungarian woman formed a thin line in her lips and scowled at her pathetic partner, "Screw you. I've decided that I'd be fine to work on my own than to work with an annoying prick like you."

"Kesesese~" Still holding his aching head, Gilbert snickered in victory. "I am so awesome."

He watched in amusement as the fuming girl angrily snapped her books shut in her bag and roughly slipped the bag's strap to her side, as she contemptibly stamped her way to the exit. An idea came out of Gilbert's mind;thus, he brilliantly threw out his final comeback, with a satisfying grin on his face, "Héderváry, I have one last question for you."

"What?" she sneeringly answered, facing him with her fiery emerald eyes.

"If you're well off on your own, then how would you write the essay without knowing a single fact about me?"

Gilbert's smirked widened as he watched the brunette lose her composure to contemplate deeply or think of a good answer. His day couldn't get any better when he heard her bluster in confusion and uncertainty. "I-I know some."

"Oh really?" It was now his turn to throw back her earlier words.

"You're the biggest asshole alive, who thinks he is so awesome, but in fact, he's just some mean bully and a troublemaker without cause." She replied, greatly satisfied her answer.

"I'm sure you can't put that in there," he said with a dry smile. _Oh, I am so winning this,_ he thought

"I-," she started, "damn you bastard!"

"Tsk. How can you even write a decent essay about your partner if you don't even know his favorite color," he shamelessly shrugged to mock her and her disconcerted expression.

Eliza pressed her lips to a line and decisively thought of a good answer. "Hypocrite! You also don't even know your partner's favorite color or whatnot."

Much to Elizabeta's bewilderment, a playful smile tugged on the corner of his lips. "Carmine red."


End file.
